Пасхальные яйца (Origins)
Игра «Dragon Age: Начало» и дополнение «Dragon Age: Начало - Пробуждение» изобилуют отсылками, трибьютами и пасхалками, оставленными разработчиками. Наиболее полный их список приведён ниже. Отсылки к играм Baldur's Gate * Перед выходом с локации появляется вопрос: «Вы хотите собрать отряд и отправиться дальше?» Это прямая отсылка к серии игр Baldur's Gate, а также Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic и Icewind Dale, в которых, если герой пытается выйти из локации, находясь слишком далеко от компаньонов, закадровый голос произносит: «Вы должны собрать отряд, чтобы отправиться дальше», — чем весьма раздражает многих игроков. * На загрузочном экране можно увидеть изречение: "Когда ничего больше не помогает, бей по глазам!" Это отсылка к словам Минска и Бу. * Работница публичного дома "Жемчужина" может сказать: "Эй, милашка! Не хочешь ли взглянуть на мои прелести?" Ту же самую фразу произносит секс-работница в Аскатле в Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. * Пёс может принести Стражу пару грязных панталон, слишком потрепанных, но некогда золотистых или серебристых, что является отсылкой к золотым, серебряным и бронзовым панталонам, которые герой может отыскать в трёх играх серии: Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. * В одной из таверн Денерима стоит женщина Эдвина в красной одежде. Это отсылка к Эдвину Одессейрону и его перевоплощению в женщину в концовке Throne of Bhaal. * В той же таверне (если их не выставили по просьбе сержанта Килоуна) группа наёмников выкрикивает: "За битву и победу!" – боевой клич многих персонажей серии Baldur's Gate. * В кодексе есть запись о могущественном существе Гаксканг, с которым связан квест . Это анаграмма имени Кангаксса – полулича, одного из самых сложных боссов в Baldur's Gate II. * Во время квеста можно призвать эрла Форшэдоу и выкрасть его записи. Имя эрла означает "предсказывать" и является отсылкой к одноименному лорду из Baldur's Gate, который сказал: "Я, однако, взял за правило поддерживать связь с Невервинтером. <...> В те ночи это было крайне популярно", – а это в свою очередь отсылка к Neverwinter Nights. Таким образом, записка эрла предсказывала о выходе новых игр серии. * Иногда, если кликнуть на Шейлу, она возмущается: "Хватит в меня тыкать!" По ходу квеста ту же реакцию можно услышать от Морриган. Это реплика Кзара из Baldur's Gate, которая звучит, если щелкнуть по нему несколько раз подряд. Кроме того, это известная шутка в играх производства Blizzard: Warcraft и StarCraft. * В DLC "Охота на ведьм" в библиотеке Круга находится книга под названием "А в этой книге есть грифоны?", а Страж в одном из диалогов с Винн задаёт вопрос: "А в этом рассказе есть грифоны?" – что является отсылкой к Яну Янсену из Baldur's Gate II ''и его одержимости грифонами. Neverwinter Nights * В деревне Хоннлите (DLC "Каменная пленница") можно найти кольцо праздника урожая. Это отсылка к 'накидке праздника урожая''' из Neverwinter Nights 2, основой для которого послужил реально существующий праздник. * Могильный камень в деревне Убежище гласит: "В память о Лоус, навеки замёрзшей в нескончаемой зимней ночи (ориг. never-ending winter nights)", – поклон серии игр. * Арбалет Гномий Защитник является отсылкой к классу Защитник Дварфов в Neverwinter Nights 2. Mass Effect * В игре можно найти странную записку "Предел нагрузки достигнут", текст которой неоднократно отсылает к Mass Effect вообще и к Шепарду в частности, а также к лифтам, известным свой медлительностью. * На другом могильном камне в Убежище написано: "T.O. Ханой. Нелюбимый, не оплаканный", – отсылка к Ханойской башне, известной головоломке, которая в том числе встречается в Mass Effect, Jade Empire и Knights of the Old Republic. Отсылки к литературным произведениям *В случайной встрече "Кратер" отряд наткнется на пожилую пару, стоящую возле дымящегося кратера. Мужчина скажет: "Марта, это мальчик! Десять пальчиков на руках, десять на ногах! Создатель откликнулся на наши молитвы!" Это отсылка к комиксам про Супермена. Более того, в кратере можно найти руду и при установленном DLC "Крепость Стражей" выковать из неё уникальный меч по примеру Супермена из альтернативной вселенной "Superman: Kal", где, упав на Землю в Средневековой Англии, он перековал свой корабль в доспехи и меч. Последний затем стал легендарным Экскалибуром. *На денеримском рынке можно найти книгу со стихом "Наги и каша", написанным Совершенным Сьюзом, что является отсылкой к книге "Зелёные яйца и ветчина" доктора Сьюза, детского писателя. *Пёс может найти изрядно пожёванную книгу, которая начинается со слов: "День сорок второй", – что может быть отсылкой к "Автостопом по галактике" Дугласа Адамса, где число 42 является ответом на вопрос о смысле жизни. *Запись в кодексе "Смерть храмовника" может быть отсылкой к пьесе Артура Миллера "Смерть коммивояжёра". *Меч Хранитель клятвы может быть отсылкой к одноименному (ориг. Oathkeeper, Верный Клятве) мечу во вселенной "Песни Льда и Огня" Джорджа Мартина. *Запись в кодексе "История Круга" начинается со слов: "Ни для кого не секрет... (ориг. It is a truth universally acknowledged)", что полностью повторяет начало романа Джейн Остин "Гордость и предубеждение" и соответствует общему саркастичному тону самой записи; а авторы Шэрил Ши и Мэри Кирби неоднократно шутили о том, чтобы создать игру по мотивам книг Джейн Остин. *В описании железного кольца, весьма частой добычи, говорится, что на нём изображён змей, кусающий себя за хвост, – это древний многозначный символ Уроборос. *Несколько персонажей в игре носят имена, идентичные или крайне схожие с именами из книг цикла "Колесо Времени" Роберта Джордана: Логейн и Логайн Аблар, Эамон и Эамон Валда, Ниалл и Пейдрон Найол. *Лук Копьемёт является отсылкой к циклу "Дети Земли" Джин Ауэл, в котором персонаж Джондалар создает первый "копьемёт". *Блэкстоунсике волонтёры (ориг. Blackstone Irregulars), возможно, являются отсылкой к Baker Street Irregulars – уличным детям, которых Шерлок Холмс нанимал для помощи в расследованиях. *В заявлении о неповиновении на Пике Солдата в DLC "Крепость Стражей" написано, что "Ясон без Аргонавтов" (ориг. Jason sans les Argonauts) ''был одним из Стражей, защищавших Пик, что является отсылкой к Ясону и аргонавтам, героям древнегреческих мифов. *В предыстории гнома-простолюдина герою могут предложить две серебряные монеты за его передние зубы, что является отсылкой к Фантине из "Отверженных" Виктора Гюго: за ту же цену она продала собственные зубы. *На пристани озера Каленхад, в недоступной для игрока зоне позади пункта Сообщества магов, два мага делятся общими страхами о том, что они – лишь "персонажи в большой игре", что похоже на дань уважения пьесе ''"Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы" Тома Стоппарда, которая в свою очередь насмехается над шекспировским "Гамлетом". *Квест (ориг. Something Wicked), вероятно, назван по строчке из шекспировского же "Макбета": "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes (У меня заныли кости, значит, жди дурного гостя)". *Лелиана в магазине Диковинки Тедаса обмолвится о выставленной на продажу паре хрустальных туфелек, что является отсылкой к "Золушке". *В DLC "Охота на ведьм", проходя по башне Круга, можно услышать разговор магов о питомцах; один маг упоминает сову, а другой спрашивает: "Какой уважающий себя маг будет расхаживать с совой?" Это отсылка к "Гарри Поттеру". ** Также можно среди книг найти "Тевинтерские палочки Славного Века" - в этой книге написано, что столетия назад в Тевинтере пользовались волшебными палочками. На обложке этой книги один из учеников оставил надпись: "Какой уважающий себя маг станет пользоваться волшебной палочкой?". Отсылки к кинематографу и телевидению Джосс Уидон * Имя Брата Беркела может быть отсылкой к Уинифред Бёркл из сериала "Баффи – истребительница вампиров". * При романе Морриган говорит, что у неё есть кое-что для Стража, а тот может спросить: "Это больше, чем хлебница?" Это избитая насмешливая фраза была популяризирована Стивеном Алленом в его собственном шоу "What's My Line?" (в "Баффи" есть одноименный эпизод), а также часто использовалась в игровом шоу "20 вопросов" уточнения размера загаданного предмета. Однако, учитывая любовь Дэвида Гейдера к работам Уидона, отсылка, скорее, к упомянутой выше серии "Баффи", где эта фраза также звучит. *После событий в Редклифе Алистер завершает диалог фразой: "Ладно. Теперь, когда тяжелая и суетная часть дня закончилась, можно вернуться к ритуальным расчленениям. Ох, погоди, сегодня не вторник?" Это отсылка к музыкальному эпизоду "Once More with Feeling", где Баффи использует похожую шутку: "У Дон неприятности. Это всё вторник". Властелин колец *В орзаммарской таверне "У кабатчиков" один из посетителей говорит своему собутыльнику: "Это, друг мой, пинта!" – что соответствует фразе Мерри в киноадаптации "Братства кольца". *В предыстории долийского эльфа в подземных руинах позади зеркала стоит гномья статуя в честь тех, кто "копал слишком жадно и слишком глубоко и потревожил эльфов". В фильме Саруман говорит: "Мория. Ты побоишься идти в эти копи. Гномы копали их слишком жадно и слишком глубоко". * Случайная встреча "Вероломный путь" приводит отряд к маленькому заброшенному лагерю с призраками и мёртвыми телами, записка на одном из которых гласит: "Почему, ну почему мы просто не полетели на орлах?" – многие люди, не слишком знакомые с фандомом, часто задаются вопросом, почему герои просто не воспользовались помощью орлов. * Во время битвы Зевран предложит вести счёт врагам, что является отсылкой к счёту, который вели Леголас и Гимли, соревнуясь, кто убьёт больше. *У кольца воина следующее описание: "Золотое кольцо, покрытое эльфийскими письменами. Что бы там ни было написано, это выглядит жутко многословно". Очевидно, это отсылка к Кольцу Всевластия. *На вопрос о том, как Флемет удалось спасти Стража и Алистера, Морриган ответит, что та обратилась гигантским орлом и подцепила их когтем – именно так Фродо и Сэма спасли с горы Ородруин. Монти Пайтон *Во время испытаний по квесту дух Елисей спрашивает, что может перенести жаворонок, а человек не может. Один из предлагаемых ответов – "кокос", что является отсылкой к диалогу о перелётных ласточках, переносящих кокосы, в фильме "Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль". *Первый вопрос, который Стражу задаёт отшельник в Бресилианском лесу: "Как тебя зовут?" – повторяя тем самым вопрос Хранителя Моста Смерти из "Священного Грааля". Страж может ответить: "Меня зовут Уинифред", – и это вновь отсылка к персонажу "Баффи". *Случайная встреча может вывести отряд к людям, собравшимся вокруг застрявшего в пне топора, что является отсылкой к легендарному мечу короля Артура, а "заляпанный навозом крестьянин" – к сцене из "Священного Грааля". *Фраза Ульдреда в конце квеста : "Не нужно зацикливаться на том, кто и кого убил", – напоминает слова "Давайте не будем ссориться и спорить о том..." из сцены со свадьбой в "Священном Граале". *Петра при обсуждении Винн расскажет, как однажды та спасла их: "Когда всё кончилось, демон был мертв, но Винн тоже не двигалась. Я так боялась, что она... погибла". На что Страж может ответить: "Наверное, она просто была в обмороке (ориг. She was probably just stunned)", – а это фраза из скетча "Мёртвый попугай". Принцесса-невеста *Перед финальной битвой, если оставить Шейлу охранять ворота, она попрощается и скажет: "Удачи в штурме замка!" *В ходе квеста можно велеть Стэну оторвать немногословному Фарину руки, повторив тем самым приказ, который Иниго отдал Феззику. *Окружённый людьми сэра Коутрен, Страж может крикнуть: "Сначала смерть!" – как Уэстли, которому бросил вызов принц Хампердинк. *Одна из фраз Стэна начинается со слов: "Привыкай разочаровываться", – фраза, которую Человек В Чёрном говорит Иниго. Звёздные войны * Выпустив запертую и облачённую в доспехи Анору, можно спросить: "А вы не слишком малы для стражника?" Это отсылка к вопросу, который Лея задаёт Люку, надевшему броню штурмовика, в "Эпизоде IV: Новая надежда". *После победы над людьми Логейна в таверне "Убежище Дейна" можно сказать: "Извините за беспорядок", – как Хан Соло, извинившийся перед барменом после убийства Гридо в "Эпизоде IV". *Уникальный лёгкий доспех, который можно купить у Легнара в Общинных залах Орзаммара , носит название "Тень Империи" (ориг. Shadow of the Empire), что является отсылкой к одноимённым книге и игре по вселенной. *Заключённый может пообещать Стражу награду "больше, чем тот может себе представить", в ответ на что доступна реплика, повторяющая слова Хана Соло: "Ну не знаю, я много чего могу представить". Другое * В разговоре об Антиве Зевран говорит, что хотел бы купить перед отъездом оттуда пару антиванских сапог, на что Страж может ответить: "Никаких тебе сапог!" Это отсылка к фразе: "Никакого вам супа!" из эпизода "Soup Nazi" культового сериала "Сайнфелд". *В одном из диалогов Огрен делает Стражу предложение определённого характера, на что тот может воскликнуть: "Но ведь я мужчина!" и получить ответ: "У всех свои недостатки!" Это дословно повторенный диалог из концовки "В джазе только девушки, или Некоторые любят погорячее". *Если Лелиана присутствует при выполнении квеста , она скажет демону праздности: "У тебя нет власти надо мной", – знаменитая фраза из "Лабиринта" с Дэвидом Боуи. *Общаясь с псом, Стэн спросит, не пытается ли тот сообщить, что в колодец упал ребенок. Это отсылка к сериалу "Лесси". *Любовь Зеврана к запаху антиванской кожи берёт начало из популярной рекламы 70-80-х годов, в которой актёр Рикардо Монтальбан нахваливал мягкую коринфскую кожу. *Во время квеста стражник просит героя назвать пароль, один из возможных ответов: "Розовый бутон", — в именно вокруг него строится сюжет "Гражданина Кейна". *Орен, племянник знатного Стража-человека, говорит: "Получи, ужасный кролик! Страшись моего меча истины! (ориг. truthiness)" Слово "truthiness" – отсылка к пилотному эпизоду шоу "Отчёт Кольбера", а также к серии книг Терри Гудкайна "Меч Истины". "Ужасный кролик (ориг. dire bunny)" может быть отсылкой к кролику-убийце из "Священного Грааля". *Ниалл в квесте произносит: "Каждый раз, делая шаг, ты думаешь: быть может, именно он вернёт меня домой? Но ты ошибаешься". Это отсылка к голосу из заставки сериала "Квантовый скачок". *Отвечая на вопрос о своём имени, Шейла шутливо предположит, что её назвали в честь какого-нибудь камня вроде "Флинт" (ориг. flint – кремень), "Пебблс" (ориг. pebbles – галька) или "Рабл" (ориг. rubble – валун), что является отсылкой к "Флинстоунам". *Считалочка, произнесённая призраком ребёнка в квесте , является отсылкой к фильму "Кошмар на улице Вязов". *При первой встрече с Натаниэлем Хоу в "Пробуждении" он поинтересуется у Стража, разве не должен тот быть десяти футов росту и метать молнии из глаз. Это отсылка к "Храброму сердцу", главного героя которого описывают почти идентичными словами. *Во дворе Башни Бдения при диалоге с Андерсом одна из возможных реплик: "С силой приходит ответственность", – отсылка к словам дяди Бена из "Человека-паука". *При выборе голоса для Стража персонаж с "бывалым" или "мудрым" тоном скажет: "Моё чутьё Стража обострилось", – также отсылка к паучьему чутью Питера Паркера из "Человека-паука". *Содержание и сам вид свёрнутой записки весьма напоминают содержание письма, которое получила героиня фильма "V – значит вендетта". Прочие отсылки *Название мира Тедас (ориг. Thedas) является акронимом от словосочетания The Dragon Age Setting (The D.A.S.), которым в прошлом на официальных форумах называли тогда еще безымянный мир игры. *Пёс может принести пирог, а Страж – его есть, повторяя сюжет комикса "Penny Arcade". *Иногда в бою Алистер кричит: "Кто заказывал смерть?" Вероятно, это отсылка к номеру Эдди Иззарда "Cake or death?". *Крайне редко на рынке Денерима можно встретить построившихся рядами девятерых кошек, которые получили в фэндоме название "Zombie Kitten Army". При наличии палки кошатницы из DLC "Праздничные подарки и розыгрыши" кошки появляются чаще и становятся более подвижными. *На празднестве в конце игры Стэн упомянет, что расчитывал на торт, после чего произнесёт фразу из игры Portal: "Торт – это ложь". *В Орзаммаре глашатай Харроумонта или Белена после выбора Стражем нового правителя закончит своё очередное объявление словами: "Epic fail!" Эта фраза пошла из мира настольных RPG и означает грандиозную неудачу (изначально – при выбрасывании одного очка на кубике). *Блэкстоунский волонтёр, впервые встретив Стража, воскликнет: "Глазам своим не верю, вы – Серый Страж, о котором все толкуют!" Схожим образом героя приветствуют персонажи The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, когда он надевает капюшон Ноктюрнал. *Рецепт воздушного пудинга из скумбрии, который можно найти в поместье эрла Эамона, действительно существует в архиве рецептов компании Weight Watchers. *Письмо, с которого начинается квест Мессионер, написано неким Ригби и адресовано его сыну Джогби. Это отсылка к манере Гэри Гайгэкса, одного из авторов настольных игр Dungeons & Dragons называть своих персонажей именами на "-игби". *В квесте знатный Страж-человек должен разобраться с засильем гигантских крыс, после битвы с которыми сэр Гилмор говорит: "Огромные крысы? Очень напоминает начало всех тех никчемных сказок, которые рассказывал мне дед", – что является отсылкой к крысам, которых на первых уровнях герою приходится уничтожать во многих играх, как, например, Fallout, Elder Scrolls и Baldur's Gate. *Леди Шайна из "Легенды о Каленхаде" является отсылкой к LdyShayna, модератору на форумах Dragon Age. * Вэйд и его квест является отсылкой к серии игр Jagged Alliance, во второй части которой есть похожий мини-квест, а наиболее полный FAQ к первой части написал Вэйд Гласскок. *Периодически при начале диалога в лагере Огрен начинает смеяться и восклицает: "Asschabs!" Это шутка, привнесенная Дэвидом Гейдером, который после многочасовых сидений над текстами придумал общество ASS'ociation of 'CHA'ir 'B'utt 'S'ufferers'' (Общество страдающих от сидения на стуле). *У церкви Денерима можно услышать, как одна сестра спрашивает другую: "Что бы сделала Андрасте?" Это аналогия с христианским девизом 1890-х и 1990-х годов: "Что бы сделал Иисус?" *Если отказаться от предложения Привратника переговорить с Хозяйкой леса, он скажет: "Жребий брошен (ориг. The die is cast)", – фраза, которую Юлий Цезарь произнёс перед тем, как перейти Рубикон и развязать гражданскую войну в северной Италии. *В диалоге с Веланной голос Огрена искажён на манер компьютерного, что является отсылкой к синтезатору речи Microsoft Sam, который преображает речь в текст. *В первом же абзаце изрядно пожёванной книге, которую приносит пёс, автор рушит четвёртую стену, подозревая, что всем управляет незримая длань. *После квеста на надгробиях в Убежище появляется множество цитат самих разработчиков: ** "Отправился на поиски Чёрного меча. Скоро вернусь. - МБ". Это отсылка к игре Ultima VII. ** "Это сделал БАК..." ** "Дженнифер Хеплер: королева гномов". '''Хеплер писала для игры, в том числе предысторию гнома-простолюдина и квесты, связанные с Наковальней Пустоты. ** "Строение 7", – это здание, рухнувшее третьим во время трагедии 11 сентября. ** "В память о Джоне Доу: человеке-простолюдине", – это имя давалось неопознанным телам в судебных делах. ** "Пра-пра-прадедушка Гайгэкса", – уже упомянутый выше создатель D&D. ** "Кори Мэй: здесь я покоюсь", – в честь техдизайнера BioWare. ** "Шэрил здесь не хоронили. Её предали огню", – в честь автора Шэрил Ши. ** "В память об Алувиане Даркстаре, который на протяжении четырёх лет беспрестанно боролся с порождениями тьмы", – Алувиан был тестовым персонажем Neverwinter Nights. ** "Я же говорил тебе, что болен", – отсылка к поэту Спайку Миллигану, который шутил, чтобы на его могильной плите написали подобное. ** "Post hoc ergo propter hoc", – латинская поговорка "После этого" – значит "по причине этого", являющаяся логической ошибкой. *Квест Сообщества магов является отсылкой к десяти казням египетским, когда Моисей повелел еврейским семьям пометить двери своих домов кровью жертвенного агнца, дабы уберечь первенцев от смерти. *В DLC "Охота на ведьм", в Башне Круга, на полке с книгами о "загадочных существах" можно найти книгу с названием "А там есть грифоны?" - это отсылка на один из диалогов между Стражем и Винн, в котором она рассказывала предание о Стражах, а Страж мог поинтересоваться, есть ли в этом рассказе грифоны''.'' **Также в Башне можно услышать отсылку к Dragon Age II: маги в библиотеке будут разговаривать о ферелденских беженцах в Киркволле. Категория:Dragon Age: Origins Категория:Пасхальные яйца